A hearts desire
by divaroxz
Summary: Pipers wedding anniversary opens up a whole can of worms for her and Leo. The true desires the people living in the halliwell manor are revealed.
1. Default Chapter

Don't sue me I don't own anyone.  
  
On a beautiful Saturday morning Phoebe walks into the kitchen of the Halliwell Manor to see her adorable boyfriend Cole drinking his French Vanilla coffee. Cole is just shy of 6'2,short brown hair, eyes so far on the line of green and blue you wouldn't know what color they are, and a firm sturdy build.  
  
Phoebe-"Good-morning baby!"  
  
Cole-"Someone woke up on the right side of the bed this morning."  
  
Phoebe-"I'm happy and why wouldn't I be? I don't have to go to work, we have the house to ourselves all day, and no demons have come slamming through the door in weeks."  
  
Cole-"We have the house to ourselves all day?"  
  
Phoebe-"I told you that Piper and Leo were going somewhere special for their anniversary. And Paige is at work until 5:30."  
  
Cole-"So what do you want to do today?"  
  
Phoebe-"I wanna get all hot and sweaty."  
  
Cole-"Oh yeah?"  
  
Cole leaned over to her for a kiss.  
  
Phoebe-"Yeah, so I'm going for a jog."  
  
Cole-"Phoebe!"  
  
Phoebe-"I'm just kidding." Then she gave him a kiss.  
  
Okay this is jess.i'll b writin a lil bit extra at the end which will be jess' afterthoughts. Sometimes at the beginning I'll have jess' words so I can get out anything I need to. This is just one of many wonderful chapters. Please R.R~*~ Jess 


	2. leos surprise

Jess' words~ sorry my last chapter was so short this one is longer don't worry. I don't own anyone so don't sue me.  
  
Piper and Leo were just pulling into the restaurant where they had they're first date. They walk up to the door and Leo pulls it open.  
  
Leo-"After you."  
  
Piper-"Thank you honey."  
  
They walk up to the front desk.  
  
Piper-"Reservations under P. Halliwell."  
  
The waiter looked in his reservation book and spoke.  
  
Waiter-"Ah, Halliwell, right this way please. The waiter leads them by all the other tables in the restaurant and takes them into a back room. When they enter all the lights are off and the room is pitch black.  
  
Piper-"Honey what's all this?"  
  
Leo-"Oh well I thought we could have some privacy."  
  
The waiter flicks on the light switch, and the room lights up showing beautiful white roses and Pipers favorite chocolate candies covering everything possible. The waiter spoke first.  
  
Piper-"This is beautiful Leo but where did you get the money to pay for all this? I mean being a Guardian Angel doesn't exactly pay in cash."  
  
Leo-"Well I got a part-time job at Phoebes work."  
  
Piper-"You write advice columns?"  
  
Leo-"No I passed out mail to people in their offices."  
  
Piper-"Leo this has to be the sweetest thing you've ever done for me. Well besides temporarily clipping your wings. Thank you."  
  
Leo-"Your welcome. Happy anniversary sweetheart."  
  
Piper-"Happy anniversary Leo." Then she pulled him over to her and kissed him.  
  
Jess' afterthoughts~Hey boiz and gurlz I hope u like my story so far, I know its only the beginning but everything heats up soon. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writin it. Please R&R. ~*~jESS 


	3. Forgetful Halliwells

Jess' words~ hey guyz I realy need sum reviews so please R&R.lylas!  
  
Back at the manor Phoebe and Cole were fooling around on the couch.  
  
Cole-"Are you sure Piper and Leo wont be home until tonight? I don't think they're ideal anniversary gift would be to find us like this on the couch."  
  
Phoebe-"Oh god the gift! I forgot to get Piper and Leo an anniversary gift. Damn it."  
  
Cole-"Piper and Leo will understand."  
  
Phoebe-"Cole this is my sisters anniversary this is this year after the most important day of her life. She'll be celebrating this day forever and I didn't get her a present. I gotta go get in the shower. Then its off to the mall to get the perfect present."  
  
At Paige's work, Paige is sitting at her desk in her cubicle when her boss walks in.  
  
Boss-"Paige what are you doing here?"  
  
Paige-Sir, I work here."  
  
Boss-"Paige don't you remember, you asked me for the day off for your sisters anniversary."  
  
Paige-"Oh god! Piper and Leo's anniversary, I completely forgot! And I have to go to the post office and pick up the present."  
  
Boss-"Paige please tell me your not getting them stamps."  
  
Paige-"No I ordered them a gift out of a catalog. I called the post office and told them that I'd pick up the present at 10:00 A.M so it wouldn't get delivered when Piper and Leo were home. What time is it?"  
  
Boss-"2:15 P.M"  
  
Paige-"Ugh, I gotta go I'm already over four hours late!" She then ran out of the office.  
  
At the post office.....  
  
Paige-"Hi my name is Paige Mathews, I'm here to pick up a hot tub."  
  
The woman at the counter looked to be in her mid-thirties, early forties, had on to-pink-for-her-cheeks-blush, and the most annoying smile from ear to ear.  
  
Woman-"Okay can I see two forms of identification please?"  
  
Paige rambled through her purse and found her drivers license and her I.D badge for work. Then she handed them to the woman.  
  
Paige-"Here you go."  
  
Woman-"Thank you, sign here please." She pointed to a dotted line.  
  
Woman-"Okay everything's all set. It's out back at the delivery unit. May I ask how do you plan on getting it home?  
  
Paige-"By orb."  
  
Woman-"Orb?"  
  
Paige-"Uh yea that's my boyfriends truck, he named it orb."  
  
Woman-"He named his truck?"  
  
Paige-"Yeah he's weird."  
  
Then Paige went out back and orbed the hot tub home. She planned on coming back for her car later. 


	4. Slumber

Jess' words~ Hey guyz as the story gets longer so do the chapters so don't get set on my small lil chapters. Okay enjoy!  
  
At the mall, Phoebe wasn't having much luck finding Piper and Leo a great anniversary present, actually she couldn't even find a satisfactory present. She wandered around the mall all afternoon until she came to a little shop at the end of the strip. It was called Slumber. When she walked in she found a man behind the counter his back facing her.  
  
Phoebe-"Hello?"  
  
The man behind the counter turned around. He looked to be about 50 or 60, lots of wrinkles all over his face, a big bald spot on the top of his head, and two earrings, one in each ear, a moon and a star.  
  
Man-"Hello my name is Slumber, welcome to my shop. How may I help you?"  
  
Phoebe-"I'm looking for a present for my sister and her husbands anniversary."  
  
Slumber-"Did you have anything particular in mind?"  
  
Phoebe-"No. I have no clue what I'm looking for. Would you recommend anything?"  
  
Slumber-"Well these here," he pointed to a display case with little velvet bags in it, "these are a type of sleep therapy. They answer questions that you desire to know the answer to."  
  
Phoebe-"Really, how much?"  
  
Slumber-"$12.00 a piece."  
  
Phoebe-" Great I'll take five of them."  
  
Slumber-"That'll be $60.00."  
  
Phoebe started for her car and called Cole on her cell phone.  
  
Cole-"Hello?"  
  
Phoebe-"Hey Cole!"  
  
Cole-"Hey, did you find Piper and Leo's gift?"  
  
Phoebe-"Yes I did. We can say it's from both of us if you'd like."  
  
Cole-"No that's okay I got them something."  
  
Phoebe-"Oh what?"  
  
Cole-"Sorry it's a surprise."  
  
Phoebe-"Okay baby I gotta go, I'm about to hit traffic. Love you."  
  
Cole-" Me too bye."  
  
Phoebe-"Bye." With that she concentrated on the traffic ahead.  
  
Jess' afterthoughts~*~ hey guyz I hope you like it so just review and ill get some more chapters in. 


	5. Presents, Presents, Presents!

Okay due to a bad review I wont be writing like my 13 year old self.(not bashing the one who reviewed me).  
  
Piper and Leo were just on their way back from visiting the Australian Outback, when Phoebe called her on her cell phone.  
  
Piper-"Hello?"  
  
Phoebe-"Hi how's it going?"  
  
Piper-"I've had a great day."  
  
Phoebe-"So, you about ready to come home and get your gifts?"  
  
Piper-"Sure, I'll see you in about ten."  
  
Phoebe-"Okay see you then."  
  
Piper and Leo walked in about fifteen minutes later. Paige was there too.  
  
Paige-"So are you ready for your presents?"  
  
Piper-"Bring 'em on."  
  
Paige-"Mine first!"  
  
Leo-"Okay, where is it?"  
  
Paige-"Oh it's in the bathroom."  
  
Piper-"Paige please tell me it's not a plunger."  
  
Paige-"No don't worry it's not."  
  
Everyone followed Paige to the upstairs to the bathroom. When they got to the door Paige spoke.  
  
Paige-"Happy anniversary you guys!"  
  
She opened the door.  
  
Piper-"A hot tub?!"  
  
Paige-"Yes a hot tub. But they don't do free instillation bur I figured since Leo could do that being a handy man and all."  
  
Leo-"Yea sure. I've installed two of those before. It should take fifteen minutes tops."  
  
Phoebe-"Geeze hot tubs beat my gift."  
  
Cole-"Hey you two Happy Anniversary."  
  
Leo-"A four day getaway to Aruba? All expenses paid for. Thanks Cole." He patted him on the back.  
  
Piper-"Aruba, I love Aruba! When is it?" Cole-"In two weeks. I wasn't sure if you were taking American Airlines, or Leo Express, so I told the travel agent I'd get back to them."  
  
Leo-"We can orb there and save you the money. Thank you for the great gift."  
  
Piper-"We're very grateful, I mean Aruba!"  
  
Phoebe-"Now that all the great presents went by, here are mine."  
  
She handed Leo a red velvet bag, and Piper a red velvet bag, and she kept the other three in her hand.  
  
Phoebe-"Before you open them and have no clue what they are, I'll tell you. They are sleep therapy; they do two things. One is: they let you dream about whatever you want, and two: they let you find the answers to questions that you never could find out. There are two stones in the bags, take them out."  
  
Piper and Leo took the stones out. They were the same as each other's. There was one that was smooth, light gray, round, and had a question mark on it. The other one was smooth, square, and dark gray, and had the word 'desire' indented on it.  
  
Piper-"Wow, thanks, Pheebs. I know I'll sleep great tonight."  
  
Leo-"Thank you. It's a wonderful gift."  
  
Paige-"What are those?" She asked pointing to the other red velvet bags.  
  
Phoebe-"Oh yeah. Not only will Piper and Leo sleep great tonight, but we'll also sleep great. Here's one for Paige, Cole and me. Oh, here's the thing, you can't use both stones on the same night".  
  
Cole-"I think we should all use the same one tonight. The question answering one. How 'bout it?" Paige-"Yeah, sounds great."  
  
Piper-"Okay, we'll use the question stone tonight. So how do we, umm, activate it?"  
  
Phoebe-"You put the stone under your pillow and after 8 ½ hours, the dream ends." 


	6. Wishful dreaming

Everyone in the Halliwell Manor went to their rooms and got into their bed and put the stones under their pillows. And those who went to sleep activated the stones. Piper was the first one to fall asleep, and she immideatly began to dream. Then Leo, Paige and Phoebe did the same. Everyone with the exception of Cole. He lay there in bed tossing a ring from hand to hand. The ring was an engagment ring that he planned on giving Phoebe at midnight tonight. Then things started happening to the people who were sleeping, questions appeared. Piper's question; what would my life be like if I chose Dan instead of Leo? Phoebe's question; how would my life have turned out if I were the oldest, the superwitch? Paige's question; how would my life be like if I were evil? Leo's question; what is Piper dreaming about?  
  
Piper- " Dan, where's the coffee?"  
  
Dan- " Second shelf."  
  
Piper- " No, that's just the container with the eye of newt in it."  
  
Dan- " What the hell am I drinking."  
  
Piper walked into her room, and looked at her husband Dan. She smiled and thought, " What would I do without him?"  
  
( When you see these * * * * that means that its someone elses dream.)  
  
* * * * *  
  
Phoebe- "Do I have to do everything around here?" She shouted to her sisters.  
  
Piper- "I can't blow him him up, I can preminition him to death if you'd like?  
  
Paige- " Phoebe would you just shut up and blow him up?"  
  
* * *  
* *  
  
Paige- "Hey baby, hows about we go reak a little havic?"  
  
Demon- "Lets."  
  
Paige walked down the street wearing a short, leather mini-skirt, black nylons, blakc high heeled boots, and a black half-shirt. Her firey red hair, blowing in the wind.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Leo watched everything. Piper looking into Dans eyes and smiling like a child who just got a lolli-pop the size of his head. It was like Leo was a ghost, watching his wife love another man, but not just any man, a man who he had beat and won a valuable prize; Piper. But his prize was stolen from him in a dream.  
  
* * *  
* * If you want to hear the rest R.R 


End file.
